One proposed hybrid vehicle has an engine and a generator motor connected to an output shaft linked to an axle via a planetary gear, and a driving motor connected to the axle (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. H10-325345). In this prior art structure, the driving motor is used to start the hybrid vehicle under an engine stop condition and, when the vehicle speed reaches 10 km/h, the engine starts to output the power for driving.